<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out With The Old, In With The New by RobinsonsWereHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132099">Out With The Old, In With The New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere'>RobinsonsWereHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe I'll Be Brave Enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pining, Press and Tabloids, Romance, Supportive Relationship, emotional angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is wounded by the latest round of tabloid drama. Keeley reminds her that she's got a good heart, and that she's someone worth loving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keeley Jones/Rebecca Welton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe I'll Be Brave Enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out With The Old, In With The New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 1x06. There's a few references to a headcanon I have that Keeley and Rebecca hooked up after 1x04, but they haven't talked about it yet. This is my first fic for this fandom, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca sits in the corner of her sectional,her legs tucked under her and her mind far away as she stares out the window at another grey, rainy London day. Headlines flash before her eyes whether she keeps them open or succumbs to the heavy exhaustion settling over her.</p><p>
  <i>Out With the Old, In With The New!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Old Rebecca is Over-- In Under A Year!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He May Have A Type, But It Looks Like Rupert Mannion Has Made a Better Pick This Time…</i>
</p><p>The worst part of this is how much she’s letting it bother her. How it reignites her ongoing struggle to not measure self-worth by what the tabloids have to say. She hates herself for how much she hates herself. None of this should hurt this much, not her ex-husband’s new fling, not the scathing headlines, not the way her heart twists whenever she thinks of--</p><p>She’s pulled from her thoughts by the very object of them-- Keeley, thankfully, not Rupert. A pair of soft, warm hands begin massaging her shoulders, their owner standing behind the couch and murmuring in a soft voice that Rebecca isn’t able to catch at first.</p><p>“You look lost in thought,” Keeley says. “A posh, important businesswoman must be ruminating on something very critical.”</p><p>Rebecca heaves a sigh, reaching up to catch one of Keeley’s hands in her own. “What are you even doing here, Keeley?”</p><p>“Ah, giving you a massage, right now. I can only post on our team’s instagram so many times a day. And I don’t think we need a tiktok, do you?”</p><p>“No, I meant…” she sighs again, gesturing aimlessly. “With me. I know we-- it’s not something we’ve talked about, but somehow you don’t hate me after what happened between us, in fact, you still seem like you want to spend time with me. Why?”</p><p>She’s startled when the younger woman vaults the back of the couch, landing heavily next to her, and quite close. She reaches out, grabs her hand. “Rebecca, you are an absolute goddess of a woman.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.” She’s laughing as she says it, but it’s getting hard to breathe.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, you are.” Keeley’s almost glaring at her, her pink lips twisting into a pout. “When was the last time you had someone who legitimately cared about you? Wanted the best for you? Had a vested interest in your wellbeing and emotional health?”</p><p>Rebecca opens her mouth and then closes it again. She waits for a long time.</p><p>“Well,” she offers, “I was going to say you, but that sounds rather pathetic, doesn’t it? For a drunken hookup that we haven’t even managed to talk about.”</p><p>“Would you look at that,” Keeley murmurs. “I was going to say me, too.”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No, Keeley, don’t fool yourself. Why would you want to legitimately put your time and effort into a relationship with someone broken like I am, who’s got more baggage than an airport carousel?” She smiles sadly, looking into Keeley’s green eyes. “You’ve read the papers. I’m past my prime.”</p><p>“I--” Keeley looks dumbstruck, offended, outraged. “Jesus <i>christ,</i> Rebecca--” she cuts herself off with a huff and leans forward, suddenly sealing their lips together.</p><p>“I want you,” she murmurs, when they break apart, Rebecca still reeling and shocked. “All of you. And I understand you’re going through a lot, and it’s hard for you to believe me. I know this is crazy, and you probably think it’s a bad idea. But that wasn’t just a one night stand, Rebecca. Maybe at first, but I dunno, we’ve got a spark. Or something.” She laughs, sitting back a bit. “That sounds cheesy, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Horribly,” Rebecca breathes.</p><p>“Just…” Keeley smiles, one hand still over her shoulders. “Maybe listen more to the people on your side than the people who would pay to see you crash and burn.” She squeezes her shoulder. “I’m here for you.”</p><p>Rebecca blinks slowly, taking a deep, shuddering breath. There’s an odd feeling in her chest, like something is blossoming there, like there’s something opening that she’s kept closed for a long time. “Keeley…” for the sake of the argument, she decides to accept what the younger woman is telling her. “You’ve just gotten out of a fairly long relationship, too. Are you sure you want to dive into this mess?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She says it so easily, smiling and nestling herself into the crook of Rebecca’s arm. </p><p>“That’s it?” Rebecca’s brow furrows. “We’ll have to keep this secret, for who knows how long. The press can’t get wind of it, hell, the team can’t get wind of it. It’ll be a pain in the arse.”</p><p>“I like it in the arse. Sometimes.” Keeley laughs; Rebecca groans. “And I don’t mind keeping a secret, while we figure all this out. Sometimes it’s nicer that way.”</p><p>Rebecca stares at her for a long moment, her fingers moving idly through soft blonde hair. “You really want us to be a real thing?”</p><p>Keeley nods. “Do you?”</p><p>The hand around her heart tightens, but Rebecca breathes through it. </p><p>“It’s been so long since I’ve even considered something like this,” she admits. “But I think I do.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good,” Keeley agrees. “Let’s give it a go.” She sits up, her smile wide.</p><p>“Can you just…” Rebecca hesitates, her hand on Keeley’s arm. “Can we just stay here for a bit?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally. This couch is super comfortable, and god, you’re like a wonderfully perfumed pillow.” Keeley fits right back into her side like she’s meant to be there.</p><p>And now Rebecca’s the cheesy one. Great.</p><p>But it does feel so nice, having her warm body nestled against hers, holding her close enough to feel her move as she breathes, they don’t say anything, but they don’t need to, just staring out at the rain.</p><p>Slowly, Rebecca sinks into her mind again. But for the first time in a while, it’s a very peaceful place to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I love to see comments and kudos, and you can find me on tumblr at nurseherewards!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>